<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pines Family Demons by Ruby_Dragonryder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548866">The Pines Family Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder'>Ruby_Dragonryder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon!AU, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago on the twins' twelfth birthday, Weirdmageddon occurred. A few days later, it was ended when they destroyed Bill Cipher by erasing Stan's mind with him in it. Thankfully, they were able to save Stan, and all was well. </p><p>Now, they've returned to Gravity Falls to find that the golden pyramid still haunts them, and his destruction sealed their fates...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Mabel Pines/OC, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Stanley Pines &amp; Stanford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pines Family Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411133">thunder only happens when it's raining</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234">Seiya234</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was reading the Transcendence AU fics, and let me tell ya, they're amazing, but I hated how Stan, Ford, and Mabel--not to mention everyone else that Dipper cared about--all died, leaving Dipper all alone. That made me realize something. If you can't find the exact ending you want, write it yourself. </p><p>So this is my AU called The Pines Family Demons AU. I'm not going to tell you why--spoilers, obviously--but that is the name. I have to pay my respects to the GORGEOUS Transcendence AU--and its ultra-talented writer, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234">Seiya234</a>--for giving me the motivation to write this. Thank you for putting your writing out there. It is as I always say: </p><p><em><strong>Never be ashamed of your story; It will inspire others.</strong></em> </p><p>Anyway, without further ado, I give you <em>The Pines Family Demons</em>!</p><p>I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pines are back in Gravity Falls for the first time in what feels like forever. The Shack is happy to have her family back. It has been far too long...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter, nothing much happens. Sorry. Enjoy the floof though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mabel Pines pressed her face to the window of the old Stanmobile, her eyes bright with glee as she watched the trees go by. Just because she was sixteen didn’t mean she had to act that old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this exciting?!” she gushed as she turned to face the other three inhabitants of the car, her brother and her two great-uncles. “We’re finally going back to Gravity Falls after three years! I can’t wait to see everyone in person again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exciting, all right,” Dipper grinned, her twin beaming from ear to ear. “Do you think the Shack is still standing?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pshaw! That old thing’ll be there when the world ends!” Stan scoffed in the passenger seat. (Ford refused to let him drive, no matter what his twin brother offered or played or cheated. It just wasn’t happening. Not after the mess with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stan O’ War II</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the leviathan, but that story is neither here nor there.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Stan, it already did!” Mabel laughed. “We survived it! Got the sweaters and everything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never understand where you got those sweaters, Mabel,” Ford commented, his eyes only leaving the road to look at his grand-niece in the mirror. “Or how you knew what size sweater I wear, to begin with!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s Mabel, Grunkle Ford,” Dipper chuckled. “You don’t question these things when it comes to Mabel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think I would have learned that by now,” Ford mumbled, his attention drawn back to his task at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper sighed happily. After four years--technically three years, nine months, and a day, but who was counting?--away from the town, they were finally returning to Gravity Falls. Their time away had been spent battling high school and unimaginable monsters alike--seriously, don’t ask, you do NOT want to know--but now they were back, and that meant hanging out with their old friends, running around the strange but always familiar woods, and, best of all, getting to spend quality time with their amazing great-uncles! The few days they’d stop in at holidays just wasn’t enough, especially when they heard the stories they had to tell about the wonderful adventures they went on while riding the waves on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stan O’ War II</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now that they were spending the summer in Gravity Falls, they could go on such adventures </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like in the good old days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how grateful he was for his parents allowing this trip. He thought back to a few days earlier, when they had sprang this upon him and his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper’s father knocked on the door to his room. “Hey, Dipster,” he said. “Can I come in? I’ve got something to tell ya.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper, who had been writing about the rabid squirrelcorns that had attacked the school earlier that day in his journal, shrugged. “Sure. What is it?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Pines sat down on the bed, the springs creaking slightly. “So, you’re sixteen, and it’s the end of your junior year, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper nodded, putting the journal down. “Yeah… so?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, your mother and I were talking, and we contacted your uncles, and well, this is kinda long overdue, but…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper looked at him, the start of a grin growing on his face. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked, bouncing excitedly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is,” said a very familiar voice in the doorway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper whipped around, his face splitting into a huge smile when he saw </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Stanford Pines</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> standing in the doorway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grunkle Ford!” he cried happily, jumping up and rushing to tackle-hug his great-uncle. After a moment, he realized how immature he was being and let go of Ford. “Um… I mean, uh, hi, Ford,” he amended. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ford laughed. “Hi, Dipper.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you weren’t coming back until Thanksgiving,” Dipper said, trying to piece together what was going on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, well, things change. Plus your parents said you guys were bored, so we decided that we’d come early, pick you up, and head off on an adventure,” Ford grinned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper’s eyes grew wide. “R-really?! Where are we going?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, we thought, hey, it’s been a few years, why don’t we drop by the Shack and see how everything is going?” Ford said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper was practically bouncing now, rocking back and forth giddily. “So you’re saying… We’re going back to Gravity Falls?” he asked. “For reals?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For reals,” Ford agreed. “Pack your stuff. Stan is getting your sister as we speak--” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They heard a ear-piercing screech from the next room over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think he told her,” Dipper laughed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ford winced at the volume of his grand-niece. “Yeah… Well, Dipper, pack your bags, we leave in the morning. To adventure!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“TO ADVENTURE!” echoed three voices as Dipper and Mabel began to pack quickly, grabbing everything they’d need for the summer. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper was startled out of his memory as Mabel screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS LOOK IT’S THE WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS SIGN WE’RE HERE OH MY GOSH AAAAAAAA--” Mabel gushed, her eyes sparkling as she stared at the billboard going by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper snickered. “Yep. We’re home. Um, Grunkle Ford?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dipper?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I drive the last stretch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Ford said, shutting him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Grunkle Ford--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper, your parents told me about your driving. I am sorry to say that you are a more dangerous driver than Mabel, and she was taught by Stan over the phone who did so without telling me,” Ford said, glaring at his twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan held his hands up. “In my defense, I did pretty well teaching her over the phone. She only got seven tickets!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford glared at him. “Listen to yourself, Stan. She got </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven</span>
  </em>
  <span> tickets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SEVEN!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He sighed. “Point is, you’re not driving </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> until I teach you both properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww but Uncle Ford!” Mabel whined. “It’ll be fine! I won’t hit anything this time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ford said decisively, pulling into town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper watched as the people saw them drive by, got excited, and ran into their houses to get signs that read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome back, heroes of Gravity Falls!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome home, Pines family!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and various messages like that. Grenda and Candy’s house were covered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome back, Mabel!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… How long do you think they’ve had those signs?” Dipper asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we left, probably,” Ford said, looking at the signs in bewilderment. “People are strange, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan grinned as he saw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome Back, Stanley!</span>
  </em>
  <span> banner attached to the side of Greasy’s Diner. “You know, I could get used to this hero biz,” he said. “It’s kinda nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean it! I bet we’ll be getting special treatment from the town too! This is the road to easy street!” Stan said, rubbing his hands together greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be taking advantage of the town’s hospitality,” Ford said pointedly, glaring at his brother. “They’re good people that don’t deserve to be hoodwinked by your shenanigans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ford, I’ve been hoodwinking them for years!” Stan objected. “A little more won’t hurt anybody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no,” Ford said, but Dipper could see the hint of a smile on his face that spelled out just how much he loved his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled through town, waving to all their friends, before moving into the woods, following the ever familiar signs screaming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mystery Shack this way!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It didn’t take long for the little shanty house to come into view, a few cars parked outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Soos kept business booming!” Stan grinned as the car pulled to a stop and he got out. “Good for him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you he’d be a good Mr. Mystery!” Mabel said happily as she jumped out of the car and rolled around on the grass, laughing. “Oh, I missed you, Mystery Shack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper and Ford exited the vehicle and chuckled at the others’ antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. We all knew Soos would do great,” Dipper agreed, taking a deep breath of Oregon air and sighing happily. They were finally home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we head in and see if we can get a tour?” Ford suggested. “After all, I’m sure things changed while we were gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Mabel agreed, jumping up off the ground and running for the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for us!” Dipper laughed, dashing to beat her to the door while their great-uncles chuckled and followed behind, though more slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they opened the gift shop door, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed to see Wendy at the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wendy!” the twins cried happily, rushing over to give her a big hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper! Mabel!” Wendy said with a grin, returning the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a moment, happy to be together again, before they realized that Ford and Stan were watching and drew back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, heya kids,” Wendy said, trying to save face. “How’ve you two been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been great!” Mabel cheered gleefully. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>soooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> much happier now that we’re back though. I’ve missed Gravity Falls a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper nodded, not needing to add anything to his sister’s exclamation. She had gotten good at speaking for the both of them when it came to feelings, while he took over the logical department of discussions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re back then,” Wendy said. “Soos just finished a tour. HEY SOOS! THE PINES ARE BACK!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT REALLY?!” Soos slammed into the room, his eyes darting wildly around the room before his gaze settled on the Pines family. “Dudes! You’re back!” he said happily as he pulled Dipper and Mabel into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! And we’ll be here for the whole summer!” Mabel grinned, returning the embrace wholeheartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful! Want a tour? Things have kinda changed since you came last,” Soos told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, YES!” Mabel exclaimed while the other three Pines nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way,” Soos said, gesturing for them to follow him into the Shack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out, the whole world knows about Weirdmageddon after the backlash of weirdness that hit after you guys defeated Bill,” Soos told them as he led them through the exhibits, “so we’ve gotten a lot of people coming to town wanting to know who stopped it and meet them in person. Since you guys weren’t around, we added a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heroes of Gravity Falls</span>
  </em>
  <span> section to the end of the tour. It’s our most popular attraction!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heroes of</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gravity</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Woah…” Ford trailed off as they entered the room dedicated entirely to the Pines family and the events of the last summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! There’s the magic crystal flashlight that Gideon used to try and shrink Grunkle Stan so he could steal the deed to the Shack!” Mabel said, rushing over to one display case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the ghostly ax of the spectre of Northwest Manor?” Dipper asked in awe. “And a recording of us doing karaoke that time we had to fight zombies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Soos confirmed. “Those ones are the real deal! The only fakes are the three journals, which are completely blank.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” Ford admitted softly, staring at the replicas of his precious journals before his attention was drawn to something else nearby. “Is that… Is that a piece of the portal?!” he asked in alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we destroyed the rest of it though,” Soos assured him. “This was the only piece saved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford sighed in relief. “That’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! It’s the memory gun that we used to defeat Bill!” Dipper said, pointing to a pedestal underneath a board covered in pictures of the heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan shivered and stepped away from it while Ford gave Soos an accusatory look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Dr. Pines, we took out the power source ages ago. It’s just a toy gun now,” Soos told him. “We weren’t going to put it on display, but the tourists wanted to see it really badly after they heard the story of your daring victory, so we had Mr. McGucket invent a high-security case for it. No one is getting it in that thing.” He seemed really proud of the fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan and Ford relaxed, but they still looked at the gun warily, trying to push away the bad memories that came with it. They didn’t need to have a breakdown, especially not here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The living part of the Shack hasn’t changed a bit,” Soos told them as they continued on. “Melody has been helping me keep it tidy for you when you came back, so everything is exactly how you left it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Soos,” Ford said kindly. “That means a lot to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Soos said happily. “Now, I’m going to go close down the tours and get everyone out so you guys can settle in. Call me if you need anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Dipper said, watching Soos go. He turned to the other Pines. “You guys ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this!” Mabel cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper opened the door to the kitchen, and they were all surprised to see it exactly how they remembered it, albeit a little cleaner than they left. They spread out through the house, running fingers over surfaces they hadn’t felt in almost four years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… It feels like…” Mabel began, unable to find the word she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home,” Dipper finished for her, his fingertips brushing against the dinosaur skull in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mabel agreed. “Home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like it was just… waiting for us,” Ford commented, his trained eyes taking in every detail of the brickwork, every minuscule crack and divot that he had come to know so well. “Like it was frozen in time all these years, just waiting for us to return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” Stan said happily, sinking into his favorite chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others hummed in agreement, clustering around him as he turned on the TV, listening to the familiar sounds of the Shack settling around them, almost as if it had let out a breath it had been holding for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, this was it. This was where they belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had finally come back <strong><em>Home</em></strong>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, it's not that exciting, but hey, it's only the start. Next chapter, we start to get into the actual story. Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all for now! See you next time!</p><p>- Ruby Dragonryder</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>